


Aiko

by Lyn_Laine



Series: The Big Six [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_Laine/pseuds/Lyn_Laine
Summary: A female Ichigo tells us the autobiography of her life.  Manga centric.





	Aiko

Prologue

Alright, faithful readers. Here’s me saluting you and let’s get right to it. My name is Aiko Kurosaki. I was born in Karakura, a prefecture in the city of Tokyo, Japan, on July 15th during the very late twentieth century. Ironically, I was born on the last day of the Japanese Obon festival, the festival that temporarily welcomes back the spirits of the dead. I say ironically, because that wasn’t exactly my last brush with death.

I was the eldest daughter of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, a local small-time doctor and his nurse wife. My twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were born a few years later, both named after fruit. 

When I was four, I joined a karate dojo, where I met and befriended an aggressive but fun-loving girl with short, messy hair named Tatsuki Arisawa. Tatsuki grew to be my best friend, and she taught me how to be tough and punk and take no prisoners. Though Tatsuki beat me in every match we had at first, she would unfailingly protect me from all bullies and was a true best friend, helping me when I was feeling down and very devoted to me.

I was able to see ghosts, in the Japanese Buddhist style, for as long as I could remember. I could see them so clearly that as a child, I could not tell the living from the dead. So I often appeared to be looking at deserted places and talking to myself. Rumors whispered that I could see ghosts, though when Tatsuki asked me directly, I denied the claim, laughing it off as silly. 

So in addition to being an aspiring tough girl, I formed an eccentric fascination with horror and the occult, becoming fascinated by urban exploration film and beginning to take both a video camera and a photographer’s camera with me everywhere I went. I enabled all my cameras to be able to photograph and sense live energy, though I was careful no one ever saw ghost footage that I didn’t want them to see. Perhaps in response, I became practical, spunky, reasonable, and sarcastic, take no prisoners without being cruel, casual with an innate dislike of authority, dryly and sometimes acerbically humorous.

On June 17th, when I was nine years old, my mother and I were walking home from karate class alongside one of Karakura’s rivers, which was swollen from heavy rain. Seeing a girl near the river, I thought she was about to jump into it. Unable to tell the difference between ghosts and living people, I ran towards her to stop her, unaware that the girl was a lure for the Hollow Grand Fisher. My mother tried to stop me, but I didn’t listen. I just managed not to grab hold of the girl, and then I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, my mother was lying on top of me, covered in blood with her ripped-open back bleeding heavily. Back then, I had no idea about Hollows and I certainly didn’t have any idea what had happened to my mother. Her arms were still clutched tight and protective around me.

Starting the day after my mother died, I repeatedly skipped school to go to the riverbank again. I would wander along that bank from morning till night, squatting if tired and then wandering again. Somehow I kept hoping, but my mother never became a ghost and I never saw her again.

I was left with my father and two younger sisters. I took over the mothering duties for them, somewhat out of a sense of guilt - I felt somehow like I had killed my own mother, and all for nothing. No girl’s body had been found in that river. She must have been a ghost.

So I looked after my family. My father became even more eccentric and humorous in response to Mom’s death, trying to liven the place up. My sister Yuzu became ever more feminine in response, my sister Karin ever more boyish and masculine. Mom had been the center of our whole world, trying so hard to be the perfect wife and mother, gentle and graceful in a way I would never be, and after her everything changed.

I went on to defeat Tatsuki, gain my black belt, and become a true “tough girl” at last as well as a further occult-obsessed eccentric. As I got older, I began to do my own urban exploration and exorcising of ghosts, taking matters of death into my own hands. I became interested in punk music and indie movies. I continued to exercise and practice karate against Tatsuki, going on to join karate club in high school. 

One day when I was twelve, prior to the home-based Kurosaki Clinic opening, I heard the bell ring and answered the door to find a girl with her brother on her back. He had been in a car accident, and was covered in blood. The clinic did not have the equipment necessary to save him, and he died before an ambulance arrived to transfer him to the big General Karakura Hospital. Sometime later, I learned that the girl was Orihime Inoue. When Tatsuki and I saw Orihime being bullied later in junior high, we went to intervene and Orihime joined in our close threesome. She was a bubbly, air-headed, eccentric girl, cheerful and clumsy despite everything that had happened to her.

On my first time at Orihime’s apartment, I saw Orihime’s brother’s ghost. I tried to convince him to pass on in secret many times, but he never would. He wouldn’t leave his sister.

I had by now entered Mashiba Junior High School. I regularly got into fights with thugs, mostly because of the unusual color of my hair. They wanted to harass me but I always beat them in a fair fight, and in response, I began dressing like a boyish gangster, purposefully and defiantly feeding into the rumors. 

I was tall and elegant, with messy tiger orange hair up behind my head in a clip, high cheekbones, golden skin, and half moon amber brown eyes. I wore baseball caps and baggy dark clothes and became an expert at the middle finger.

During one of these countless fights, I got some help from Sado Yasutora - a big half Mexican musician guy with tattoos who was actually really quiet and nice and a total sucker for animals. Shortly after, I returned the favor when I rescued Sado from two gang members roughing him up. When the thugs later abducted Sado, I found them and knocked down their leader, Yokochini. Using Yokochini's phone to ring for an ambulance for each of the five thugs, I beat up all of them. After Sado was freed, we made a pact to protect and fight for each other. I even gave him his nickname: “Chad.”

Chad and I eventually began attending Karakura High School, and our reputations preceded us - my further connection with Tatsuki only worsened this, with only Orihime looking like an innocent friend. During a fight with a gang led by Reiichi Ōshima, Chad and I met Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, saving Keigo in the process. While Keigo was initially afraid of us, both he and Mizuiro later became our friends, even flirting with me much to my annoyance, as Oshima also wouldn’t stop flirting with me. I guess the only thing a guy likes more than a girl saving him is a girl beating the crap out of him for being a dick.

The story truly starts when I am fifteen, in my first year of high school, and I am for some reason starting to encounter more ghosts than ever before…


End file.
